


No boys allowed !!!

by da34amadeo



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rand bashing unintentional, Sillyness, Toe polish, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da34amadeo/pseuds/da34amadeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enterprise's ladies have a night to themselves,</p>
            </blockquote>





	No boys allowed !!!

MINE! MINE! Okay no, but I wish .Thank you Paramount.

 

"Computer, location of Nurse Chapel." Spock intoned.

"Nurse Chapel is on the recreational deck. "the computer replied helpfully.

He then remembered the evening's event of a slumber party for the female crew members.

He had been greatly confused by the nature of the event .Kirk and McCoy had tried to explain it to him.

"Why is it called a slumber party if no one will be sleeping?" he inquired.

Kirk shrugged. "I don't know Spock but apparently the females of the ship are tired of our company and want a night to themselves. No boys allowed as it were. "

"Papa had a saying." McCoy drawled from his corner. "If mama ain't happy nobody's happy." Spock raised his brow at that.

"It would seem preferable to give up the recreational deck for an evening rather than endure a ship full of unhappy females. "he replied ."Even if I do not understand the need to exclude the male gender."

 

An excessive amount of noise and scent greeted him as the turbolift doors opened. Music and feminine laughter rang out. "No boys allowed! " Rand shouted as she spotted him.

All heads had turned his way thanks to Rands shout. The women were all clad in various styles of sleepwear .Numerous bottles of alcohol and cartons of dairy confections littered the deck. The women were engaged in various mysterious activities.

"Spock! What are you doing here? " Christine exclaimed appearing flustered.He could not help observing that her face was flushed, her hair down .She smelled of lime, mint and alcohol.

"No boy's allowed!" Rand shouted again, Uhura shushing her.

"I am unable to find the data disk from yesterday's calculations "he replied .

"Oh I'm sorry It's in my bag still." She had meant to drop it off earlier but had forgotten in her eagerness to get to the party.

Spock waited self-consciously .He could hear Rand muttering discontentedly and it seemed all eyes were on him as he stood there awkwardly.

He watched as she walked away, leaving the smell of mojitos and vanilla behind her. There was something else as well, the sharp smell of acrylate.

She was returning with the disk and involuntarily he found himself taking in her appearance .She wore a strapless top that accented her full breasts and broad shoulders. His gaze drifted down her legs ,clad in a pink fuzzy fabric ,sporting colorful baked goods, to her bare feet. Her toenails were painted a perfect midnight blue. He realized he had never seen her bare feet before. Strangely the room seemed uncomfortably warm and crowded all at once.

"Here you go." she said smiling at him as she handed him the disk.

"Thank you Nurse Chapel. "he said taking it from her slowly. His glance again returned to her painted toes, unsure why they fascinated him so.

"No boy's allowed!" Rand shouted yet again as Uhura retrieved the glass she sloshed trying to get up.

Christine stifled a laugh as the other women took up the chant. "No boy's allowed! "Uhura came and put her arms around Christine leaning her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mr. Spock "she said sweetly "it's girl's night out. No boys allowed. "

Spock did not reply .He gathered what was left of his dignity and left. A final chorus of No Boys Allowed following him out into the hall.

"Was it my imagination. "Uhura commented "or was he checking out your feet?"

"Maybe." she giggled. It just goes to show you that you never knew what was going to catch a fellow's attention. She suddenly felt warm and happy from more than just the mojitos.

"Somebody remind me to thank Janice for the pedicure as soon as she sobers up." she laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on another site.  
> This one was inspired by somebody's comment about a slumber party and the tendency for unwanted guests' usually someone's boyfriend to show up. I live in a house full of males so I get the need for a girl's night out! If it was you who inspired this thank you. Remind me who you were.


End file.
